Garden and industrial sprayers are normally completely reusable and feature a pressure tank for the liquid solution to be dispensed having a sealable fill opening, an internally mounted piston/cylinder pump for pressurizing the tank interior, an outlet hose, a flow control valve associated with the hose, and an extension rod having a discharge nozzle. The tank is usually filled with the desired chemical in concentrated form and diluted by adding water to arrive at the desired solution for spraying. The chemical concentrate is purchased commercially from the desired source and may be contained in 1 gallon, 5 gallon or higher capacity bottles or containers.